


Malédiction du coeur gelé

by AndersAndrew



Series: Supernatural - Season 9 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Castiel in the Bunker, Cold, Cursed Castiel, Emotional Constipation, Frozen (2013) References, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors que Dean et Cas - désormais humain - enquêtent sur un mystérieux objet maudit, Castiel met malencontreusement la main dessus et doit en subir les effets néfastes...quoique les conséquences permettent de débloquer la situation avec Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malédiction du coeur gelé

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Malédiction du coeur gelé  
> Fandom : Supernatural  
> Rating : PG  
> Genres : UA hurt/comfort et romance, plus ou moins "case fic"  
> Personnages/Couple : Destiel, Sam, Kévin  
> Nombre de mots : 1091  
> Commentaires : Clairement inspiré de La Reine des Neiges (de Disney) que je viens de visionner, ce texte reprend le début de la saison 9 (donc ATTENTION SPOILER SAISON 9) mais en partant du principe que Cas vit désormais au bunker et chasse avec Dean et Sam. Ecrit pour le thème du 10 mars "épingle à cheveux en jade"

Lorsque Castiel toucha l'épingle à cheveux en jade, il ne pensait pas à mal. Simplement, il la trouvait jolie et voulait la regarder de plus près. La délicate teinte verte lui paraissait familière, sans qu'il arrive à mettre le doigt sur le pourquoi de cette impression  
Dean releva la tête du coffre dans lequel il farfouillait.  
\- Cas, non !  
Mais c'était trop tard. Le maléfice était déjà à l'oeuvre. Castiel se tourna vers Dean et fronça les sourcils. Le chasseur lui arracha l'épingle des mains ; il portait des gants.  
\- C'est...c'est l'objet que nous cherchions, réalisa l'ancien ange sur un ton neutre.  
\- Pourquoi il a fallu que tu y touches ! Je t'avais dis de ne toucher à rien !, s'écria Dean en rangeant l'objet maudit dans un petit coffret spécial qu'il avait apporté.  
Le brocanteur apparu à ce moment :  
\- Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous vouliez ?  
\- Oui oui, grommela le faux agent du FBI en glissant la boîte dans son sac.  
\- Dean...  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- J'ai froid, répondit simplement Castiel.

 

Peu importe le nombre de couvertures dans lequel il s'enroulait, Castiel était de plus en plus glacé.  
Les garçons s'étaient alors lancés dans des recherches désespérées pour le sauver. En vain.  
\- Bon sang !, rugit Dean en frappant du poing sur la table, faisant s'écrouler une pile de livres. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose pour le guérir !  
\- On a cherché dans tous les livres sur les malédictions, déclara Sam. Je ne vois pas comment...  
\- Qu'en dit Crowley ?  
\- Il refuse de parler, répliqua Kévin en revenant avec deux tasses de café chaud.  
Très soucieux, Dean se leva en s'emparant de la sienne ; il quitta la bibliothèque et rejoignit Cas dans sa chambre. Il lui tendit la tasse.  
\- Bois ça, ça te fera du bien.  
L'autre esquissa un faible sourire désabusé ; une expression qu'il avait souvent depuis qu'il avait perdu sa grâce. Elle serra le cœur de Dean, tandis que Cas prenait la tasse entre ses doigts tremblants. Elle lui rappelait un peu trop le Cas qui avait baissé les bras, dans ce futur alternatif qu'il avait visité il y a de ça quelques années ; bizarrement, ce souvenir s'était imprimé profondément dans son cerveau, et il se souvenait avec précision du mélange de dégoût et de tristesse que lui avait inspiré la déchéance de son ami. Il refusait que ça arrive...  
\- Peut-être est-ce ma punition..., déclara Cas très calmement, après avoir trempé ses lèvres dans le liquide amer.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?, s'énerva Dean, à fleur de peau.  
Castiel plongea le regard dans le breuvage noir, pensif.  
\- Pour les anges...la fermeture du Paradis...la perte de ma grâce...  
Il soupira, visiblement en proie à ses nombreux fantômes. Le chasseur vînt s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de lui, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il connaissait ce sentiment d'être la cause de tout. Il ne voulait pas que Cas se sente comme ça. Pas lui. Il ne le méritait pas.  
\- Tu ne savais rien. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu as été manipulé par Métatron. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec cette malédiction ! Sam et Kévin sont de petits génies, ils finiront par trouver quelque chose, ne t'en fais pas. On va vite te remettre sur pieds !  
\- Je ne m'en fais pas, murmura Cas en relevant les yeux. Pas pour moi. J'ai suffisamment vécu. Plus que ma part.  
Dean détourna vivement ses beaux yeus verts, mal à l'aise. Apparemment, il pensait le contraire, mais n'osait le formuler à voix haute.  
\- Tu es inquiet, constata Castiel avec douceur.  
\- Évidemment !, s'insurgea son compagnon en se mordant brièvement la lèvre. Je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider.  
Il baissa d'un ton.  
\- Je ne peux jamais rien faire. Tu as toujours été...hors de portée. En quelque sorte.  
Il fit la moue, avec cet air à la fois ridicule d'enfant boudeur, et attendrissant. Cas approcha son visage du sien pour capter sa chaleur, et parla un peu plus bas, comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux au monde, comme s'il lui confiait un secret.  
\- C'est faux. Je suis là.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, s'empressa de chuchoter Dean. Je dis juste que quand tu as des problèmes, c'est...  
Il soupira, cherchant ses mots. Mais Cas posa un doigt frais sur ses lèvres. Il le fixait de façon intense, comme toujours. Le chasseur pouvait presque percevoir les milles et un mystères qui se dissimulaient derrière ses iris bleus. Presque.  
\- Je suis là et je suis à ta portée. J'attends seulement que tu fasses le premier pas, Dean.  
Ce dernier rosit un peu et tourna la tête de côté pour échapper à son regard inquisiteur. Il marmonna, buté :  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
L'index de Castiel traça une arabesque sur sa joue, le faisant frissonner, tandis que son souffle caressait son menton, s'échouant dans son cou.  
\- Tu te dévalorises sans cesse...tu es intelligent Dean. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.  
Le rouge envahit progressivement le visage du chasseur, qui osa enfin le regarder dans les yeux. Une lueur de moquerie s'y alluma et il sourit avec impertinence ; il ressemblait exactement à l'homme que Castiel avait connu après l'avoir sorti de l'enfer. Un gamin insolent, mais fragile, tellement assombri et triste qu'il préférait plaisanter au lieu de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.  
Et si Cas avait changé, ses sentiments pour cet homme n'avaient fait que s'accentuer au fil des années.  
\- Tu peux parler ! Tu...  
Il s'interrompit brusquement lorsque la bouche de Castiel se posa sans forcer sur la sienne, et ils échangèrent un doux baiser qui les surprirent tous les deux – parce que Castiel pensait que Dean le repousserait, et parce que Dean ne réussit pas à le faire. Il laissa retomber son bras des épaules de Cas, mais bien vite, il glissa les deux sous les couvertures pour l'étreindre. C'était trop tentant, et après s'être embrassé, ça ne pouvait pas être pire de toute façon.  
L'ancien ange gémit en se blottissant contre lui, reconnaissant.  
\- J'ai...s-si froid...  
Dean resserra ses bras sur son corps frêle ; un corps qu'il devra apprendre à apprivoiser désormais. Un corps qu'il lui apprendrait à utiliser. Parce qu'il voulait être là pour lui. Toujours.  
\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il le plus bas possible.  
Soudain le froid disparut.


End file.
